


Monster

by SouthpawSwordsman



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crime, Eventual Naomi Misora, Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, No Beyond Birthday AU, No-Another Note AU, Serial Killer, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthpawSwordsman/pseuds/SouthpawSwordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To understand the darkness in others, you have to first understand the darkness in yourself. A re-imagining of the LA BB Murder cases; a completely separate story from Another Note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

The room was small and sterile, with a door on one wall, and large mirror that stretched across its opposite. Above, a dying florescent light flickered from its position on the low ceiling.

There in that room, sitting on the single chair at the single table, his back to the door, was a man with his hands cuffed behind him. Facing him on the table sat a small open laptop. Upon its blazing white screen was a single image: a large, black L.

"…after studying the crime scenes, we realized that the series of deaths at Nagasaki, once considered to be an unfortunate series of love-suicides, were actually murders. Not only that, but murders that you yourself have committed… The evidence we have collected is more than enough to convict you," a distorted voice said calmly, radiating out of the laptop's speakers.

The man stared at the screen, but his face betrayed no emotion.

The room fell quiet; the only sound came from the light buzzing overhead.

"Do you deny this?" the voice asked.

"No," the man said calmly.

"Then, the only question that remains," the voice said, "… is why."

"Why?" The man asked, cocking his head a little to the side and looking confused. It was the first time that evening that he was showing some sort of emotion.

"Yes," the voice replied, "I would like to know what made a seemingly respectable man such as yourself commit such disgusting acts against humanity. There is simply no rational reason for it. You had nothing to gain and everything to lose."

"Why…" the man looked down silently. After a while, he opened his mouth, and his eyes snapped up, managing to stare straight into the laptop's webcam, "I suppose you could say… I was bored."

"Bored?" the voice questioned.

"Yes, bored," the man confirmed, leaning back slightly in his seat, "Day to day life can be very dull, you understand. This is simply a way of alleviating my boredom."

The voice was silent, so the man continued.

"I'm sure you have felt this way, too. It's probably the reason why you are even talking to me right now… You are bored, so you spend your time hunting down and incarcerating people like me. I doubt it is the law that drives you. After all, if it were the law, you would have become a police officer. No… your drive comes from the hunt. It gives you a thrill, doesn't it? Something to fill the void in your soul."

"This is a matter of justice," the voice replied calmly.

"You can excuse it however you like," the man said, "It doesn't change the true motive, does it? I can tell just by the way you talk. You and I are very similar."

There was a brief pause.

"We very well may be," the voice responded, "The difference is, I am on the right side of the law."

The man nodded, but his calm demeanor didn't break.

"Officers, I believe this is more than enough of a confession," the voice said quietly.

The door behind the man opened and two police officers walked in, trailed by a shadowy man wearing a large coat and hat.

The officers grabbed the man at the table, forcing him to stand upright. The man didn't resist at all, and instead looked at both of them with an expression of complete indifference.

"I hope that alleviating your boredom was worth it," the voice said as the man was silently led out of the room. "…Watari?" he asked as the man left the webcam's line of sight.

The shadowy man nodded and closed the laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to write a short story with adult L. This is my own idea of what happened in the Death Note "Noodle Incident," the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. Certainly there have been other ideas of what happened during that Noodle Incident (see Death Note: Another Note) but those are still professional fan fictions at best.
> 
> Therefore, I decided to write out my own ideas of what may have happened.
> 
> ...and, somewhat unfortunately, there will be no Beyond Birthday in this version.


End file.
